Saekano Bad end Route
by AndyNnimeFreak
Summary: Eriri and Utaha betrayed Tomoya Aki in ep 9. what happens if he couldnt take the pain? Saekano AU bad end Thanks for Reading!


**I am sure everyone who came here to read this has watched Saekano season 2 ep 9… I admit I hated how it was like Eriri and Utaha betrayed Tomoya and I suddenly thought of this AU of seriously bad ending… I didn't know why or how I came up with this but it's my best one I made yet so hope you all enjoy this oh yeah for those that didn't watch the anime please do so then read my story thank you xD. I AM SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTLY PUT IN IZUMI'S NAME RATHER THAN MICHIRU I WILL REPOST THIS thank you for the people who pointed it out to me! Really appreciated it!**

Who's right and wrong?

After Utaha-senpai and Eriri joined Akane in the creation of the new game, I , Tomoya Aki, felt as if my heart was being pierced by millions of needles and it beat very weakly in my body, I felt as if my body was on fire and anger started to rise in my body. _How could they do this? We had worked on cherry's blessings and our game for so long, how could they betray me and everyone else so easily… stop it, don't show me that face, why do you look like as if you are about to cry? You did this so why? Why? Why? PLEASE TELL ME WHY! ,_ my heart couldn't take it anymore, seeing Utaha-senpai's guilty looking face and her expression which was on the verge of breaking into endless tears, I flared up and bolted out of the café at breakneck speed, Utaha-senpai kept calling out to me, her voice which I normally liked to hear, I didn't want to hear it, I don't want to turn around and listen to her bullshit, she and eriri betrayed me, why must I listen to her, I trusted her with my entire being, yet they did this to me. I lowered my head and ran, I ran and ran like there was nothing left to stop me.

I reached the road and a random person called out to me.

"Oi! Look out!", I turned my head up and noticed an incoming truck coming in my direction, the Truck driver saw me rush out onto the road too late and was unable to break in time. Time suddenly slowed down and everything was at a standstill, yet I couldn't move my body the way I wanted it to, no… even I can't move anymore, was this what people called the time before death?

 _Is this how my life is going to end? Ah… why do I feel so relieved? My life is coming to an end… Goodbye mom, goodbye dad …Everyone… our memories we had together were very sweet, Eriri was really cute at times, I wish she be more honest with herself more she be more cuter that way. Utaha-senpai was really sexy, she makes my heart beats so fast at times, though I don't understand her at all at times. Michiru was really fun to be around, oh I haven't apologized to her properly about her band, I can't do it anymore though, but I am sorry Michiru…_ After reminiscing about the past, I saw a girl's figure appear before me, her pretty white skirt matched her appearance and enhanced her beauty even more and it made me realized how much in love I was with in her. I realized my feelings for her in that moment and regretted never before realizing my feeling sooner. _Kato… I love you._

"Wham!"

The truck knocked over me and I lay there laying within a blood of my own blood, I struggled to bring out my phone and typed in this words after much difficultly, I managed to type out the words: Utaha-senpai, Michiru, Eriri, lastly Kato… Thank you and goodbye…

When the ambulance arrived and rushed me to the hospital, it was too late… I had passed away…

Doctor : " on day xx month xx year xxxx Patient Tomoya Aki has sadly passed away…"

3rd person view

Everyone arrived at the hospital after hearing how Aki was in the hospital in critical condition; they all rushed there and sat there patiently, waiting for news about Aki to arrive. When the lights of the surgery room turned off, and the doctors walked out of it. Everyone ran up to him to ask him.

"Doctor how is he?"  
With a crestfallen look on his face, the doctor readied himself for a few seconds and moved his head. But he did not moved it up and down like what they all hoped, but sideways, once everyone saw him shake his head like that, their hearts began to beat fast as they held in their tears and outburst with great efforts. As if on cue the nurses then brought out a stretcher with Aki's body being covered over by a cloth, when they saw the doctor's reaction and the body being brought out, everyone started to shiver, not due to the cold, but due to the fact that the man and friend they knew was dead… never ever waking up anymore. They couldn't believe this at all especially Kato, he was just with her yesterday talking about bringing Kato to the place that he promised her, the place where he wanted to show her, this fact shocked her even more than anyone else. The doctor then took out Aki's phone and passed it to Utaha, she then read out the words typed onto the phone: Utaha-senpai, Michiru, Eriri, lastly Kato… thank you and goodbye…

Once Utaha finished talking, there was a moment of silence but after a short while, the sound of a person sobbing broke the silence, Kato started to cry out with much emotions. Kato who normally doesn't show much emotions, has started to cry out uncontrollably, everyone then followed suit and started to cry as well, the tears they had barely held in started to leak out of burst.

"Wahh! Wah! Aki-kun you liar! You said you will bring me to the place you promised me! Why did you leave so early! Wah!"(Kato)  
"Aki… Why… Why… Wah! Aki" (Michiru)  
"I am sorry Aki-kun… this is all my fault…"(Utaha)  
" Tomoya…"(Eriri)  
"What do mean by this is my fault Utaha-senpaI?!"  
Utaha with a guilt stricken face told everyone about Eriri and her joining Akane on the game creation, Kato and Michiru were angry and they raged at them for causing the death of Aki.

The group broke up in the end and they only meet each other once a year, the day they meet was the death anniversary of Tomoya Aki, Utaha and Eriri didn't join Akane and ended up on their own paths, Michiru and her band was dismissed and their band became a legendary band that will go down in history, Kato… she went on to be successful but she did not marry anyone, maybe it was Aki's death who prevented it but she did not marry anyone, ended up she died at the age of 33 due to stress overload, she may have met Aki and is happy there but the rest didn't live a confortable live and in the end… no one knew who was right who was wrong, Eriri and Utaha had their own reasons which is right but betrayed Tomoya Aki, Tomoya Aki was wrong in not letting choose their own future but was right in the wrong way… This endless regret… will be engraved in their hearts forever…


End file.
